Fight within
by Animedog91
Summary: When someone innocent turns evil, it is always a shock. Story of my two OC:s, fighting against each other, one to show who is the best, one to show it's not too late. Can Ravebeast get his twin back to normal?


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, or it's characters.  
>Only thing I own is this story, and the OC:s Tyson Gardener AKA Ravebeast and Jason Gardener AKA Bloodbeat (ex-Beatheart)<strong>

This is story of my Sonic-twin OC:s from X-men Evolution. Written from Ravebeasts point of view. This is going to be one-shot, but I might write more of these two, when I need a little break from my Transformers-fics, but nothing is certain. Hope you enjoy :3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Brother, don't do this!"<p>

"Don't "brother" me Tyson. We are brothers by blood, but that is all!"

I watched in horror how my twins usually cute face turned into something else, those familiar fetures in his face were now twisted by hate and rage, making him look total stranger now. We both were blondes, but I've always dyed my hair with different shock-colors, depending wich mood I was on. Today was the turn for purple and blue. My brother in the other hand had never used any colors in his hair, but ever since he joined on the Brotherhoods, he's been having blood red strikes in his hair. Our eyes were blue, and on size we were average, normal 16 year old teenagers. Sure I had few piercings, mostly in my ears and one on bottom lip, and my style was more punk-rockish than my brothers, who used to be so timid and shy, wearing only hoodies and jeans, always looking behind my back to have some cover...

Now it was changed. Ever since we discovered our powers to control soundwaves that we produced, and entering the professor Xaviers institute for youths like us, he had started to chance. At first, his codename had been Beatheart. We were both starting DJ:s, and that was his artist name. I was called Ravebeast... Heh, dumb name. Our real names was Tyson and Jason. Even dumbber names. But that's what you get for being twins with someone.

Anyway, ever since we joined the X-mens to learn to control our powers, things had been going wrong with Jason, my twin. Getting stronger, having power others didn't have, have _control_ of others, _being able to hurt others._ I don't understand what went wrong, out of us two I seemed more bad than he! One day he snapped. We were having a match against the Brotherhood again, and Jason used his sonicattack again, collapsing an building. We had hard time making sure any innocent didn't get hurt, and then it happened. He aimed one of his cutting sonicattacks on that smelly guy, Toad. It did hit him, but Toad was lucky, he survived with just an scar on his belly. Good thing he had fast reflexes. But there was blood. Blood of Toad. Blood of the innocent. And blood of my friends, who had been trying to seize Toad from behind. I'm so sorry Rogue. I should have seen it. I'm so sorry Nightcrawler. I didn't know this was going to happen.

After that... Beatheart took off. We weren't even able to say anything to him, he just disappeared, and when we got back to the institute, there was much in our room that belonged to him. He even left the CD:s, but that was quessable. He hadn't listened those in weeks anyway, why to carry them around if you were on run? His guitar, some clothes, and few personal items were all he needed. He left his X-men univorm too... Why I couldn't protect him? Why?

"I cannot help it Jason! You are my brother, no matter what!", I yelled in pain to my twin, who wrinkeled his nose in annoyance. We both had guitars, so we could create enough strong soundwaves to be effective atleast to some extent. I knew how to make barriers and sonicbooms to use as attacks - they weren't effective, but surely gave a punch - and for some odd reason, I was able to move things with soundwaves. But my brother... he didn't care for barriers or moving stuff. He wanted to destroy. So, he had learned to use soundwaves to create blades. Blades that cut trough flesh, water, stone... anything with water on it actually. Sound went trough the water after all.

"Talk is over. It's time to **rock**!"

Man I hated that joke! Jason was never good at making jokes... Anyway, he attacked. Using his sonic-cuts, I created the barrier playing my guitar, hoping that it would stop the attacks. It did, but I was able to feel them hitting rapidly to my shield, so once my song would be over, I would get hitted. But I was lucky. I knew the song he was playing. It was Nicklebacks Side of a buller. Good song actually, one of the first that me and my twin learned to play with our guitars, and definetly one of the top-20 of our playlist when we were playing music on the school-partys. And I was playing the same song, and I knew that the ending would be in my favour.

"Go for it Ravebeast!"

It was Nightcrawler. I knew he liked our playing. Heh, I even tried to teach him to play couple songs, it was going fairly well, and he had filled the void my brother had left behind. Before I realised I was singin the song, making my barrier even stronger.

"Show that wimp Bloodbeat!"

That's right... that wasn't Beatheart anymore. He was Bloodbeat. A killer. My twin. My dark side. But I wasn't going to lose anymore. Song that Bloodbeat had chosen powered up myself. My singing turned stronger, and my guitar was almost crying for help being handeled so roughly. My twin was having a hard time, his attacks were getting weaker. And I finished the song with sonicboom. It throwed my twin out of balance, making him land hard on his back.

"I'm... I'm sorry Jason..."

"Save it, Tyson.", he growled to me, wiping his mouth that had small bloodline on hit. He must have bitten his tongue or something. He was helped up by Quicksilver, and they were getting to round two, until they realised to look around. They were beaten, it was those two against me, Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Shadowcat. Not to mention Jean who had just used her telecinetic powers to lift Avalanche up and drop him to ground, making him fell on his bottom and wanting to quit.. Toad was already beaten, he was just trying to get away.

"Let's get out of here."

"Righto."

"It isn't too late Jason.", I said, hoping that my twin would feel little remorse, or that there was atleast something good inside him still. He looked at me, growling, before turning around and starting to run away. I took couple steps after him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, and saw Kurt. He looked bit worried.. I bit my lip, and let my head to go down, holding tears back. It burned, to see my brother to run, to hate me so much. My hand left my guitar to fall, and my knees gaved up, I felt down to ground.

"Why... why did it turned out like this? If someone of us was supposed to turn bloodlusty or evil, it should have been me, not Jason! He was innocent!", I cried out loud, and Nightcrawler groutched next to me, placing his hand to my back, trying to comfort me.

"You're wrong. You were always watching after your brother, for out of you two, you were always the kinder one.", Kurt said to me, and I rised my head, I felt how the warm tears falling down my cheeks.

"And it isn't too late."

That was Jean. Cyclops helped me up, and Shadowcat gave my guitar back to me. I wiped my eyes quickly, and made a small, sad smile.

"Thanks...", I said, and placed my guitar back to it's holder.

"Come on Ravebeast... let's get back home."


End file.
